


Snowflakes and Friendship

by VaultOfMelkurMistress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, It's just a nice soft Thrissy story, Reunions, Sweet, Thrissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaultOfMelkurMistress/pseuds/VaultOfMelkurMistress
Summary: Missy hid from the Doctor and the Doctor didn't try hard enough to find her. They are two scared idiots who both need their friend back. Missy has enough and drops in.Just some fluffy Thrissy goodness where they realise their friendship is everything and they do, very much love and miss each other.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Snowflakes and Friendship

It was probably cold by human standards but the woman in purple didn’t care to notice as she stood, snow falling softly around her on the tree lined street. Softly and steadily, predictably. She liked it in some ways - nothing seemed predictable in her life lately and predictability and familiarity had, for a time spanning over seventy years, become the mainstay of her existence. Now, she found herself somewhat lost. 

_Only_ in her hearts and mind though. She knew exactly where she was on THIS planet. This somewhat mundane planet that the Doctor loved so much. 

The snow began to fall heavier and she felt a stab of regret at not bringing an umbrella. If she bumped into the Doctor, she wasn't going to do it with her her immaculate hair wet with melting snow flakes and her pristine purple outfit littered with white specs of snow. 

This wasn’t looking to be the most thought out plan she had ever had.

She made a sharp inward breath as she finally caught sight of the Doctor, striding through the snow covered street smiling, an entourage of humans following behind and all dressed far more appropriately for the cold night than the Doctor was. 

The Doctor’s encourage all smiled at her as she stopped, kicking a pile of snow and throwing her head back, sticking out her tongue as she caught a snowflake. 

Missy shook her head, amused at how such ridiculous behaviour impressed the human pets so much. 

Ridiculous and carefree and beautiful. 

“Urgh!” she exclaimed, propping her elbows back on the iron fence behind her as she relaxed and watched the Doctor. “ _Why_ are you so lovable?”

She gave a small chuckle as one of the pets - who was probably slightly older than the other two, but humans had such ridiculous life spans so it was hard to tell, stuffed his hands as deeply into his pockets as he could, declared there was a nice warm cafe nearby and called her ‘Doc.’

“Doc?” Missy laughed and shook her head, then felt her hearts rise, much to her annoyance, as the pets finally had enough of the cold and followed the older one into the warmth of the cafe, quickly settling themsleves at a table. 

The Doctor watched them through the window, her arms raised in a shrug as she called out to them all through the glass pane now dividing them - some ridiculous statement about how wonderful the snow was. 

She smirked at the Doctor's ’s enthusiasm for something as simple as snow fall on a human planet...and then she paused, cocking her head slightly as she smiled, an eyebrow raised as she saw the Doctor drop her arms and stare into the window. 

Missy focused on the Doctor as she stood motionless, knowing she could not have failed to see the flash of purple reflecting in the window. She watched and she waited, doing her best to look as casual as she could, she wouldnt look eager to see her - no, she wasn't eager at all. She was the Queen of Evil - well, _ex_ Queen of Evil now she was trying not to murder quite so many people, but no one needed to know that, her reputation came in handy. Besides, she was no hero and had no interest in ever becoming anything even resembling a hero. She just...didn't want to be a homicidal maniac anymore. Didn’t mean she could be bothered with all the Doctor's tedious sentimental planet saving though.

She broke into a grin as the Doctor spun around, a look of utter shock on her face as their eyes locked. Oh she _loved_ this part - that delicious moment that she surprised the Doctor. Even without a mask to pull off, it was still just as satisfying. 

“Hi honey!” she called out, pushing herself up as she stood, one hand on her hip as she smiled. “Missed me?”

The Doctor ran her hand through her hair, subsequently making her hair wetter as her fingers rubbed the now heavier snow fall straight in. 

Missy took a few eager steps forward, holding out her arms then stopping as she waited while the Doctor who snapped from her shock and strode across the road to her, stopping just out of arms reach and staring at her as if she had seen a ghost,

“Oh honey, no hug for me?” Missy said, pouting as she waved her arms up and down. “I’m quite prepared to stand here all night but my arms will cramp eventually.”

“Missy? Missy what are you doing here?” She said, a sudden flash of suspicion shooting through her. 

Missy dropped her arms heavily to her sides and sighed deeply. 

“Doctor, really,” she said in obvious disappointment. “I missed you! Thought you might..well, have missed me too...just a bit?”

“Is the human race being enslaved while we stand her talking Missy?”

“No. Not a distraction, not even a little bit. On some level...somewhere...like oh I don’t know, _your hearts_ \- miss me there? Just a little? Throw me a bone here Doctor.”

“You don’t just show up without a planetary disaster accompanying you, so sorry if I’m not thrilled to see you!” the Doctor said. 

“Well, I'm thrilled to see _you!_ ” Missy said, sounding suddenly hurt.

“Where have you been?”

“Picking leaves and twigs out of my hair and contemplating where everything went to hell my dear Doctor,” Missy said.

“You made a pretty clear choice Missy - seventy years and you walked back to your past,” the Doctor said.

“Really?” Missy said, her eyes widening with disbelief. “You thought I left with him - seriously? I let you feel it - tell me you felt that blade?”

“Of course I felt it Missy! You didn't exactly spell your plan out and I had a ship to save so excuse me for that getting a full briefing on whatever insane plan you had before you ran off with him.”

“I didn't _run off with him_ you absolute idiot! I killed him! Honestly you always assume the worst with me!”

“You...Missy, what did you do?!” the Doctor stared at her in shock and dismay as she tried to take in her words. “You... _why_?”

“ _Oh_ because it was time to change, time to start this path, and it was already done - always had been. I’m a walking paradox Doctor. I remembered it only too well, my own words burned into my mind - I was poetic, and a little bit sexy. I know my own beginning and I knew what I had to do to preserve myself.”

“I’m...speechless. Missy, how must that have.. _felt_?”

“It felt Doctor, like the last time I would ever take a life, and _that_ seemed poetic too. Didn't remember the next part though - had to go gloating and he shot me. Bit rude, I had never been more certain of anything in the seventy years before that. “

“The thing you were most certain of was that you had to kill him?”

“No!” Doctor _honestly,_ do pay attention! I was coming back to you once I had taken care of that little life preserving paradox, and he took offence at that and shot me so I had to lay there, trying super hard to fake death while Cybermen advanced because I was slightly paralysed, temporarily though.”

“Missy,” she said, her eyes closing in dismay. “I’m so sorry, none of that should have happened. It was going to be...fun.”

“Fun?” Missy laughed, her features softening in fondness as the Doctor opened her eyes and looked at her with such concern. “I suppose we were making the best of it before other me showed up and it all went wrong. I was trying Doctor, for the record.”

“I know you were Missy. I was proud of you.”

“Do wish you had told me that,” Missy said. “You weren't big on positive feedback - _or trust._ ”

“That why you took so long to find me?” the Doctor asked quietly.

“Is that why you didn’t try to find _me_?” Missy said. “Because you don’t trust me?”

“I did search fo you. I couldn't find you. Don't think I ever walked away and gave up on you Missy. Not for a moment. I assumed you’d masked yourself from me, that you didn’t want me to find you.”

“I didn't!” Missy exclaimed, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes. 

“Why?” the Doctor asked, stepping a little closer as she regarded her friend. “Why not just let me find you? Did you think I’d lock you up? Put you back in the vault?”

“No,” Missy said, her voice breaking with a choked sob. “I wouldn't have let you do that again. I Just...wanted my friend back and I didn't know...if I'd be welcome.”

“You’ve masked yourself from me for all this time because you thought I might not want you?” the Doctor stared at her in shock. “Missy...in those seventy years I failed you plenty, because I didn't know how to do that, and I was scared every day that I was harming you in that isolation - but never, ever have I not wanted you. I love you Missy. I loved you then, I loved you when you were walking around in a custom version of a body your cruelly paraded and I love you now!”

Missy gasped, her tears falling freely as she stepped forwards and straight into the Doctor's arms, The Doctor responded by wrapping her arms around her and placing a kiss on her head. 

“I love you Missy, and I am so, so happy to see you again,” she whispered.

“I love you too honey,” Missy whispered, pressing her face into the Doctor’s shoulder as she cried. 

“You could have dropped in lives ago you know, you never had to go to such lengths to see me,” the Doctor said,

“Yes I did honey,” she said, her breath shuddering as she cried. “I was also terrified you would turn me away.”

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor said quietly. “I should have told you a long time ago that I would always leave a light on for you.”

“Yeah, well it's an indisputable fact that you're an idiot honey,” Missy said, inching back and smiling, her eyes glistening with tears.

The Doctor reached up, her thumb rubbing tear tracks from Missy’s cheek as she smiled warmly at her, leaning forward, their foreheads touching gently. 

“I missed you so much,” she said with a relieved sigh. “Thank you for coming home to me Missy.”

“Home?” Missy asked, her hearts fluttering with a hope so fierce she fought the sudden urge to turn and run in case such hope was misplaced. 

“If...if you want..I mean, makes sense. You and me, if you wanted, we could, stay together, travel together, we had a pact a long time ago….I know we were so young then...so young, and it was so long ago.”

Missy smiled as she brought her finger to the Doctor’s lips, silencing her nervous flurry of words. The Doctor froze and inched back, meeting her eyes searchingly, her own fears of rejection coursing to the surface abruptly. 

“I remember,” Missy said softly. “Of course I remember, Isn't it what we've both always wanted?”

“You do?” the Doctor whispered, feeling lost in her gaze and a desperate urge to close the distance between them and kiss her with everything she had in her.

“Every star in the universe - not burning them now, been there burned that, it’s getting old. You and me and a promise though - that’ll never get old.”

The Doctor smiled as Missy took both her hands in hers and leaned forward, her lips pressing with such a softness against the Doctor’s that she moaned when Missy stepped back, wanting more. 

“That all? After hiding from me for all this time and then showing up and all I get is one little kiss?” the Doctor said, sounding quite disappointed, 

Missy laughed and slid an arm around the Doctor’s waist, her other hand reaching behind the Doctor’s head and holding her in place as she pulled her firmly against her body, kissing her deeply and passionately. 

The Doctor felt lost in the moment, the heady sensations of Missy’s touch and taste, their bodies flush against each other, until finally the sound of Ryan coughing loudly, broke the spell. 

“Oh good, it's the pets,” Missy said as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

“Doc...friend of yours?” Graham asked as the three humans stood and watched in a mixture of surprise and amusement. 

“No, much more that that,” the Doctor said with a smile as she took Missy's ’s hand and squeezed. 

Missy dropped her head onto the Doctor’s shoulder and smiled at the humans and she whispered.

“Throw something shiny over there and they'll all run after it, then we can run away together.”

The Doctor smiled, hoping they hadn't heard. 

"We'll be off then Doc, leave you to it," Graham said. "Wednesday at two, same place yeah?"

"You bet, I'll try to be a bit more exact next time, sorry about materialising outside your shower."

The humans laughed and said their goodbyes before going their separate ways home. Missy grasped the Doctor's hand and turned, swinging their joined hands back and forth happily as they walked toward the Doctor's TARDIS.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I intended this as a one shot but really love Thrissy and missed writing them so contemplating continuing as a story where they travel together. 🤔


End file.
